Behind the Scenes
by Starlite.Ghostwriter
Summary: Everyone has a hidden agenda, including the Dragonborn, but who can say what happens when light is shed upon dark secrets? /Dovahkiin POV/Post-war Skyrim Universe/OCxVex, LydiaxIona, BrynjolfxDelvin pairings/
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the Scenes**

**Rating: M [For Later Scenes]**

**Summary: **Everything once again seems at peace in the province of Skyrim. The looming threat of the war has been eradicated along with the Stormcloak rebellion, the World-Eater is no more, and the populace of hostile dragons is dwindling. The Dragonborn still journeys, but not far as she makes her home in Whiterun with her steadfast housecarl Lydia, and her life is rather dull in comparison to her previous life-style, or so it seems. Vie Avenir, Bosmer [Wood Elf], Dragonborn, and a Companion to boot, does not truly live such a boring life, but what secrets does the Thane of Whiterun and Riften have to hide?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_ nor do I take credit for the non-playable characters from the game that may, or may not, be mentioned within the content of this writing.

* * *

I woke to rays of light gleaming in from the slits in the ceiling, my black eyes opening slowly as I pushed myself into an upright position. Glancing over to the table and chairs that reside in the corner of my room, I find the space empty. I know not to worry even though my preferred housecarl abandons her usual perch, she is downstairs preparing a morning meal; I can scent cooking food.

Swinging my lightly tanned legs over the edge of the bed after peeling back the bear skin blanket previously draped over my body in slumber, my bare feet touch the cool wood floor. As I stand from my sitting position on the edge of the bed, I run a calloused hand through my shoulder length black hair from which the very tips of my pointed ears can be seen, my fingers brushing over the braid on the left side of my face. After stretching myself out, I opt to strip out of my sleeping garb to change into my everyday wear, a set of fine clothes and fine boots. I soon find myself slipping a gold, emerald encrusted ring onto my finger and placing a tri-point, sapphire encrusted necklace around my neck; they are both enchanted items. After picking up my coin purse and securing it in one of the pockets of my clothing, I conceal my enchanted ebony dagger in yet another pocket before finally making my way to the lower level.

"Good morning my Thane," Lydia greets me as I make my way down the ladder having heard my footsteps. The fair skinned woman was leaning over the cooking pot slightly as she stirred some stew, her brown eyes gazing up to check the food being cooked over the fire on a spit.

The gleam of the fire cast from her shiny armor customary to every housecarl met my eyes for a brief moment before I looked away to avoid damage to my vision, but I did not remain silent, "Good morning to you as well Lydia. I thank you for preparing a meal, I'm rather hungry." I spoke the words just before disappearing into the alchemy lab room and removing yet another few items from the chest there; my enchanted ebony sword and a few soul gems.

Lydia chuckled softly as she knew already where I had gone and for what purpose; she always said I could never sit still for long. "I noticed you hadn't eaten before bed my Thane," she responded after her light laughter died.

As I returned from the alchemy lab, I noticed the stew already done, the state of the food made obvious as Lydia poured some of the aromatic mixture into two separate bowls. A spoon was already placed in each of the bowls, and the two of us soon sat in the chairs on both sides of the cooking pot. "Ah, yes. I've been busy with the Court since Jarl Balgruff is ill. The Thanes have been responsible for dealing with political affairs and the things of similar nature. Once I returned, it was very near moon rise and I lacked the energy to do much more than climb upstairs for sleep."

"That's no reason for you not to eat my Thane! Your well being may very well depend on one meal, and for you to skip out on them is unacceptable!" the dark haired warrior exclaimed. The rise in her voice was not due to anger, no, it was due to worry for even beyond her duty as a housecarl, she deeply cared for her liege.

My lips quirked into a smile, my eyes closing briefly as I lowered my spoon filled with the stew I was about to consume back to the bowl. "Lydia, dear, I promise you I will not fall, stricken by some disease," I made sure my voice held sincerity, for it was the truth; I was the Harbinger of the Companions after all. I cast my gaze to the now silent woman, before turning my attention back to the bowl held in my lap. Closing my eyes and lifting my spoon to my mouth, I would shake my head and emit a light laugh and utter, "Nords, so passionate," before taking the spoon into my mouth and allowing the meats and vegetables to melt in my mouth; Lydia was an astounding cook, which, I admit, surprised me when I first learned of her natural finesse in the kitchen.

Lydia remained quiet berating herself for her outburst I supposed. I wouldn't break the silence as we continued to eat, and soon we both finished our meal. Taking my bowl, the sullen woman would go outside with the water bucket, washing the dirtied dishes.

As the skillful warrior left to tend the dishes, I stood from my seat so as to move the the cupboard nearest the door. From there I opened the cupboard, pulling open a hidden compartment that contained a letter; I'd had to stash it before I was able to read the print due to being so incredibly tired. The note read as:

_Dear Vie,_

_You were supposed to have bought the necklace ages ago! I had Belethor order it specially, and I'm sure he's waiting on you. That thing was expensive and since my dear Belethor had to use his own funds, he's certainly anxious to turn it around for profit. Just ask him how much it costs, give him the coin, and bring me the necklace!_

_-T_

I shook my head as a laugh rattled my ribcage. _"Such a demanding letter," _I continued to laugh, before shaking my head and folding the letter. I placed the slip of parchment into my pocket before turning to face the ladder on the other side of the fire pit. Walking over to the makeshift stairs, I climbed the wooden structure to the upper level and made the short journey to my room. Closing the bedroom door and crouching a few paces in front of the chest in the room, I would pull up a panel to the floor to reveal yet another chest. Reaching into the crevice, I pulled the chest up and unlocked it with a key that not even Lydia had a copy of. From this chest I removed a simple pouch which I pushed into my pocket before closing the chest and returning it to it's place. I put the floor panel in it's rightful spot, tapping it down securely before I left the room and returned to where I previously sat.

Minutes after settling back into the chair, Lydia returned, securing the door behind her as she placed the water bucket and, now clean, dishes in their designated places. "Don't fret Lydia. I'm not upset with you, there is no need for you self-pity," I finally speak to the Nord woman who had yet to allow the grief to fade from her face.

"I..." she gave a soft, almost defeated, sigh. "Deepest apologies Thane. I should not have spoken out like I did."

"Don't mind it. It's in the past and no one has been harmed so let it remain where it rest," I spoke softly, hoping to convince her that things were perfectly alright.

"Thank you my Thane," she finally responded after a few moments of silence, her words dispelling the slight tension that had taken the liberty of settling in the air around us.

Giving a slight nod as she looked to my person, I would very soon stand to my feet and move to leave the home. "Oh, Lydia? Prepare to travel to Riften. We will be there for a while for I'd like to make use of the space in the Riften home."

Standing to her feet as well, Lydia moved to follow behind me so as to carry anything I might need help with, "By your wish Thane," she'd spoke simply.

"Gather things here and pay the carriage for the ride, if you will. I'll take care of the rations we might need along the way since I'm headed out towards the market at any rate. I'll meet you at the stables fast away once I finish what I must," I dismissed her from my immediate service with a glance into her eyes before leaving the home.

A wolfish smile threatened to force it's way upon my face as I walked the stone pathway to the market area. I finally manage to shake away the tell-tale smile threatening my features as I held up a hand in greeting to the merchants and market-goers. Turning from the rather lively sells-area, I would make my way to the back door of Belethor's General Goods to stray from the gaze of the other patrons of the market. A sly smile came to rest upon my lips as I found the door locked, my hand instinctively moving to grab something from the pouch in my pocket.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first story based off of any video game so tell me what you think thus far. If I made any mistakes with the misspelling of names from the game feel free to let me know so I can correct them ^^ Well, that's it for now.

Until next time~


	2. Chapter 2

_A wolfish smile threatened to force it's way upon my face as I walked the stone pathway to the market area. I finally manage to shake away the tell-tale smile threatening my features as I held up a hand in greeting to the merchants and market-goers. Turning from the rather lively sells-area, I would make my way to the back door of Belethor's General Goods to stray from the gaze of the other patrons of the market. A sly smile came to rest upon my lips as I found the door locked, my hand instinctively moving to grab something from the pouch in my pocket._

Pulling from the pouch my lockpicking tools, I would unlock the door with a honed ease, my touch delicate enough to have the lock sliding out of place. Placing my tools safely in their resting place, I crouched to the ground and opened the door. Moving in absolute silence, I crept up behind the shopkeeper, picking his pocket of any gold and jewels before silently moving around to the front of the counter, hugging the wood and thus hiding from his sight as I made my way up the stairs. I soon came to stop at the black strongbox placed next to the business ledger and picked that lock as well, leaving the box empty. Since I was already here, I changed around a few business numbers in the favor of one of our clients before making my leave. I left the way I came, standing to my full height just as I left the store, loot safely tucked away and out of sight. _"Too easy," _I thought silently as I began the trek to the stables, waving and speaking with a few of the townsfolk along the way.

Finally I stepped outside of the gates of Whiterun, walking leisurely along the winding path to the waiting carriage. As I approached, I eyed Lydia in the distance who was standing just in front of the wooden carriage awaiting my arrival. Hastening my pace by a small margin, I soon stood before my housecarl, "It seems we will have to make this journey without food or drink Lydia. You know how picky I am; the finest goods had already been bartered off."

"Surely that will not pose much problem. Our bellies are yet full and, by carriage, the trip to Riften is not too long," Lydia dismissed the situation swiftly as we climbed into the carriage; she wasn't concerned.

The ride to Riften was quiet and serene in the warm Fredas sun, Lydia and myself simply enjoying the peace before the noise of a hold would befall us once more. Disembarking the carriage upon our arrival at noon we would hail the city gates before entering upon recognition of me as Thane. We fast made our way to my Riften home, pushing open the door after unlocking the door with my key.

"Pleasure to see you my Thane," a voice belonging not to Lydia called to me.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well Iona. Lydia here will be keeping your company in my place while I'm taking care of courtly business. Treat her as you would a dear friend for she is also my housecarl," I ordered lightly before turning to face Lydia who's face was passive. "You are to do the same, I trust you will get along greatly," I spoke to my senior housecarl.

Giving me a slight nod, I soon realized Lydia to be staring at Iona. A teasing smirk played at my lips; I knew Lydia too well, and she I. "Feel free to make use of my bed upstairs," I whispered for only Lydia's ears to hear. I gave a lighthearted laugh as I caught the almost invisible blush that rest on Lydia's cheeks for only a brief moment. The brown haired woman remained silent as I left, leaving only my imagination to wonder what my two lovely housecarls were to do in my absence.

I trekked to the Temple of Mara right away after having left my previous company to do what they wished. Instead of walking the entire flight of stairs and entering the rather large building, I opted to veer to the right, walking under the stone walkway above. I soon found myself making a slight left and entering what looked to be a crypt. Assuring no one was in view of the open entranced, room-like construct, I pressed a button on the coffin. The floor just in front of the grey burial chamber slide back to reveal a small staircase which I traversed quickly before pulling the chain on the wall which prompted the floor to slide back into place. As the light faded from the opening, I opened the lock to the tunnel that was concealed in the secret space with a key before climbing down the ladder. I soon found myself in part of the underground city that was the home and headquarters of the thieves guild; I was in the Ragged Flaggon Cistern.

I was readily greeted by Rune and Viper as I made my way towards the guild chest in which I'd stashed my thief apparel; they were going back and forth with their stories of various jobs they'd completed. Giving a small bit of input I soon excused myself to change. After ridding myself of the much too warm fine clothing and boots that were both lined with the fur of a sabre cat, I stood fully clad in my thieves guild wear. The light weight leather armor had various pockets, was also enchanted to increase a thief's skill – not that I needed the enchantment – and was a brown color. Pearing into the water that swayed gently under the Cistern, I would use the reflective surface of the water to comb through my hair briefly before returning the hair comb to my guild chest.

Now making my way to the door that led to the Ragged Flaggon, I encountered Brynjolf who called me over to him. "It's almost time to make your position as Guildmaster official lass. It's only because of you that we've been able to rise again, you deserve it more than anyone," he spoke earnestly, the conviction in his voice enough to bring a smile to my lips.

"I was beginning to wonder how much more I'd have to do to officially earn my stripes as boss," I gave a light hearted, joking laugh as I gave him a soft punch to the shoulder. He joined me in laughter before Delvin's voice cut in.

"Hey, Vex was looking for you. Said something about you driving a client stark raving mad with how long you were taking on a job..?" Delvin, who knew how promptly I returned after receiving a job was incredulous; he couldn't believe I'd ever take more than two days to complete a job and return with the loot.

I turned to face Delvin, my brow arched in a rather amused fashion, "She did, did she? If we have a client who's so impatient they can't wait a day for me to finish the job and get her to deliver the goods, they're in for an attitude adjustment, but that's to be left for another time. Where's Vex now so I can give her the necklace she had me steal?"

"Last I saw her she was checking our mead stock. Don't you two get to brawlin', we don't need you gals killin' each other now," Delvin replied with a stern look.

"You know I wouldn't go picking a fight with Vex, she's earned my respect," I shrugged off the warning before starting towards the Ragged Flaggon once more. "Oh, and Delvin? You can scratch off the numbers job for Belethor's General Goods in Whiterun. I took care of it already," I called over my shoulder, disappearing through the wooden door before giving him the chance to say anything further.

Walking through the hidden hallway that led from the Cistern to the Flaggon – and vice-versa – I turned to the left and walked into the bar area. After greeting Vikel, I would soon go over to the dark corner that was the mead and ale stock. As Delvin had said, Vex was there leaning against the crates that were stacked up along the wall. "What have we here? For sending me such a demanding letter you sure are calm Tigress," I purred the nickname a smirk nearly invisible in the darkness resting on my lips.

Vex remained silent for she needed no words to guide me. Even through the shadows I could see clearly those striking crystal blues eyes and they were beckoning me closer, and so closer I came. I was now standing incredibly close to the blonde, my arms snaking their way around her slim waist. I felt the senior thief's arms lock around my neck which prompted me to rest my forehead against hers, my dark eyes gazing deep into her blue pools as she finally spoke.

"Vie...you know why the letter was so demanding..." her voice was nothing but a whisper. "The job needed to be done...and...I need you..."

Her words made me so badly want to kiss her, ravish her in my love, and remain in the warm embrace we shared, but I couldn't, not now. "I'm sorry my love. I can't give you myself now...Vikel will grow suspicious," I whispered sullenly, voice pained.

"I...don't care if they know. I just want you to be mine...now," Vex's whispered words reached my ears just before she captured my lips in a passionate kiss, our tongues sliding over each other.

Her words had shocked me for she was the one who'd wanted to keep our relations hidden from the guild lest their reputation suffer, and I hadn't minded, not truly. We'd had a private wedding at the temple and we'd kept quiet our affairs, meeting and carrying out our passions amongst the shadows. I hadn't much time to dwell on the matter as we were locked in a kiss, my other thoughts fading immediately; it was time I settle the need of my love.

Running my hands over her covered breasts, I would give both a firm squeeze whilst leaning in to take her lips once more. The muffled moan she released into my mouth as her body arched into my touch and her hands tangled in my midnight tresses drove me to slip a single hand under her black thief's garb, running my fingers along the smooth plane of her abdomen. I could feel the goosebumps rising along her skin at my touch and the shivering of her body; her reactions only served to add fire to the already burning flame.

"Vie...I need you..._now_," Vex husked out as I pulled back to place kisses along the exposed skin of her neck, leaving my mark for all to see.

In response to my wife's words, I allowed the hand that hand fallen idle to slip under the black garb that hugged the crystal eyed beauty's body aswell. My hand shortly snaked it's way into Vex's pants, eliciting a soft, almost silent, cry from the more-than-ready thief. "Sssh, none of the family needs to see you in the throws of passion love," I whispered softly into her ear before taking the lobe into my mouth and nibbling lightly, the hand resting at her nether region moving to brush over her pulsing clitoris.

Vex threw her head back, eyes clenched shut as as she fought down the moan that was fighting to escape her lips. I can't be certain she heard my whispered "That sight is only for my eyes" as I chose then to push two fingers into her burning heat, hitting her most sensitive area. I could see how hard she was fighting to remain silent but...it was making me want to hear her screaming voice all the more despite what I'd spoken earlier. Pulling my fingers out slowly, I would thrust into her once more, the blonde's teeth breaking the skin of her lower lip as she remained silent.

I soon set a steady pace with my thrusts, Vex's legs wrapping around my waist tightly. The hand that hand once been fondling the beautiful woman's breast came up to hold her up, the crates also serving to keep the ecstasy filled woman in her place. The thief's undoing was my thumb working her engorged pulse point as my thrusting became rougher, faster.

Anticipating the scream that I knew was going to erupt from my love as her honey flowed from her soaked flower, I shouted, my thu'um filling the room and thus effectively covering the sound of Vex's voice. I rode out the spent woman's peak, pulling my drenched fingers from her being slowly, licking away the sweetness that I'd come to love. I kissed along the woman's neck and jawline as she caught her breath, coming down from her high. "I think it time to do the laundry my love~" I purred into her ear teasingly before cupping her cheek, nigh giving her chance to reply, and kissing her full on the lips.

At the taste of blood I almost flinched as I felt the beast within stir but I surpressed it, pulling away and focusing on my healing spell. I touched a finger to the wound and allowed my energy to flow, healing my love's lip easily.

"Gods Vie...that was the most intense...thing I've ever felt..." she panted softly before catching her breath once more. "I love you," she'd leaned up to whisper against my lips before kissing me lightly and unwrapping her legs from my waist, standing on her own now that she regained her strength.

"I love you too," I whispered as I pressed my forehead to hers, our embrace returning to that of when we'd first seen each other.

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me what you think. Let me know if you all are actually interested or if I'm just typing all of this for my own personal interest.

Until next time~


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed softly, content that I'd been able to give my love respite of her more primal needs, a small smirk resting on my lips as my black eyes closed. While sharing such a thing with my wife had left me needing her in return, I knew that I was to have to wait; we'd already been together in such a way for too long. As though able to read what thoughts settled my mind, the enchanting woman before me spake words I'd unconsciously been longing to hear, "They should know love. Sneaking around our family has to stop...they would find out anyway what with your handy work."

A large grin threatened to break out across my face, but I held it back, instead opting to place a chaste yet loving kiss on Vex's lips, "By the Gods I love you!" I finally allowed a grin to take it's place on my face just before I was to speak again, "What better time then my little Guildmaster coronation? We'll let them know then."

Vex gave a slight laugh at the exclamation I'd made after returning my short kiss, but I could see the love in her own eyes as her heart swelled at the shameless declaration. "I look forward to it my love. I'll return to you your gift," the crystal eyed woman gave me a seductive smirk that I could see only due to our close proximity before reluctantly peeling herself from the embrace we shared to change and wash her clothing in the lake.

I stayed behind for a while, a smile resting on my lips as my mind wandered to how things would go after I officially became leader of the Guild. Finally managing to pull away from my thoughts, I left the dark corner that was the ale and mead stock, making my way to the Cistern to find Delvin and Brynjolf; it was time for another few jobs.

As my eyes scanned the immediate area, my vision failed to show me the two men I was looking for. After looking around once more to make sure my eyes were not failing me, I whispered a thu'um; Aura Whisper. _"Ah...that must be them in the Vault...I wonder..." _I thought as I crossed the distance to the room which held all of our riches. Pulling out both keys necessary to open the door – I'd been given a copy of each after the incident with Mercer Frey due to being the main cause for stopping him - I opened it slowly, slipping inside noiselessly and without raising the suspicion of the other members who were either sleeping or not paying attention. My eyes widened at the sight before me, mouth almost falling open.

Both men were stark naked, Brynjolf bent over one of the elevated chests that circled the room with Delvin pounding into him. The temporary Guildmaster had his eyes closed in ecstasy, hand pumping his hardened cock in time with the rocking of his own hips. Delvin was biting his lip slightly, hands on either side of the other man's waist guiding him back as he thrust forward although it was not completely necessary. Unified cries of pleasure rang from both men as they climaxed together, Delvin spilling his seed deep into Brynjolf's tight passage. Riding out the orgasm, the men's lips met in a kiss before Delvin pulled out, a soft grunt sounding from Brynjolf who simply allowed his body to rest against the chest.

My mouth finally found itself reconnected to my brain as I began to speak out; neither of the men had noticed my presence having been distracted, "Looks like I'm not the only one with a secret around here"

Both men nearly jumped out of their skin as they turned startled faces to me, their skin pale as that of a vampire. "H-how long have you...been there..?" Delvin's slightly shaky voice asked, Brynjolf not meeting my eyes in either embarrassment or shame; I couldn't tell.

"Long enough to see you both reach your conclusion," I replied with a rather slight shrug; I wouldn't make this a big deal because, if anyone, I was able to sympathize with their want to keep their affair hidden. "You guys' secret is protected. Your personal business is none of my concern, though Guild matters are; I'm going stark raving mad and a job or two is just what I need to relax."

The duo let out a relieved breath of air as they finally scrambled to pull on their discarded garb. By the time I'd finished talking they were fully dressed and grinning like drunken fools, but I could certainly understand their ecstasy for I felt the same with Vex. Brynjolf spoke up this time now that he had nothing to truly hide, "Well...there is a two-man job we need done. I was thinking about giving it to you and Vex since you ladies are the best we've got. We need you to break into Dragon's Reach and sweep the place; the entire place including the dungeons. Our client is paying big money to have this done and if anything goes wrong we'd have a mess on our hands, so what do ya say lass?" Brynjolf was hopeful that I'd accept, but he also felt that I may decline.

A sly smirk settled on my lips – he'd had me when he said I'd be partnered up with my love – that I played as just being excited for such a job. "I'm in. What's the client looking for?" I asked, allowing the smirk to fade and my brow to arch in question.

"Several weapons from the Jarl of Whiterun's personal armory. It will be extremely difficult but the payout is worth the trouble. Our client is paying us 100,000 coin for this and you and Vex, of course, would get 25,000 each while the other 50,000 goes into the vault. You can use any means at your disposal, but remember the rules; we are thieves, not assassins," Brynjolf spoke, a slight edge to his voice to emphasis the following of the rules.

"Brynjolf, how long have I been doing jobs for the Guild? I know the rules, you don't need to remind me before every job," I replied with a shrug; he knew I would do my part and get the job done. "Vex and I will be leaving today and we'll be back in time for the ceremony tomorrow night, of that I can assure you."

"Confident are we? Good, good, I would expect nothing less from you...boss," Delvin gave a smile and a wink before the three of us departed the vault, breaking off as we reached the Cistern.

Making my way to the ladder that led up to Riften, I thought about various ways to get in and out of Dragon's Reach as quickly as possible without alerting the guards. There were many different options, however, simply walking in through the front door was possibly the best way. With the rather envious fortune I'd managed to obtain selling enchanted items found along my travels, I'd been able to buy quite the supply of invisibility potions. If I were to distract the occupants of the palace, Vex would be able to get in and out without any trouble at all. A crafty smile came to rest upon full lips as my mind worked out variables that could possibly be present, my plan fool-proof.

Water poured down the fair skinned woman's body, the liquid cleansing both herself and her clothing. Ears perked up at the sound of footsteps, but she didn't make a move to hide or become angry; she knew who it was. A light smirk settled on the blonde's lips, finally able to feel a gaze upon her form. "Come, join me," she commanded lightly, blue orbs flicking open to gaze over at me.

I silently stripped of my clothing, laying my weapons in a neat pile atop my garb, and walked over to the waiting beauty. A shiver found it's way down my spine as I stepped into the cool water, wadding over to my blue eyed lover.

Before I could utter yet a word, Vex was upon me, kissing me passionately. I didn't resist, my body still yearning for the release only she would find able to bring after ravishing her in my love just hours earlier. My dark eyes closed instantly, arms finding purchase locked around her neck.

Soft lips moved away from my tingling lips, venturing across my cheek and trailing down my neck to my collarbone. An almost vampire-like hiss escaped me at the sudden nip to my collarbone, followed by soothing licks and sucking; Vex was marking me as her own, just as I had earlier.

I felt calloused fingers tracing my wet body, the gentle touch and the cool water making goosebumps rise against my skin. I felt myself struggling for breath as Vex leaned in close, whispering in my ear, "You have waited long enough love...I'll repay you the favor."

Her words alone, evoking flashbacks of our previous times together, made me breathe out a moan, my body burning for her touch even more so than before. My blonde temptress acted on her words almost immediately, claiming my lips as her own once more whilst running her fingertips along the expanse of my stomach, stopping just at my waistline.

"Vex...don't toy with me.." I panted softly at the feel of a finger running along the length of my throbbing treasure in a manner that informed me of my lover's immediate intentions. I just barely managed to open my eyes in a meaningless glare.

That sly, predatory smile that earned her the nickname Tigress slid over her face, lust filled blue eyes sparked with mischief. "Baby, you toy with me by deciding to live in Whiterun...I think this is only fair," she whispered softly into my ear, taking the lobe and sucking, nipping ever-so lightly.

I felt myself arch into her body, the hand that rest at the small of my back tugging me closer. My eyes fell shut once more as two fingers penetrated my slick heat, a light gasp escaping my lips. I heard Vex growl against my skin just before she bit into my shoulder, marking me once more. I was much too caught up in the feeling of those agonizingly talented fingers intruding my most sacred area to care about the mark that would last for days, and Vex knew it.

Coaxing me to the very edge of the dastardly pleasureful abyss, I felt those godly digits free themselves of the vice-like grip my nether walls held on them. A groan of displeasure escaped my parted lips, my dark eyes opening as I struggled to level my sporadic breathing. "Don't...please..." I managed to breathe out, my voice barely even a raspy whisper.

Vex disengaged herself from my body completely, smirking as she stepped out of the water, droplets of the liquid falling from her body. My eyes followed her form, my wound up body giving a painful shudder. Forcing my trembling legs to steady, I followed with studious eyes. The blonde was fully dressed in a matter of minutes, running a hand briefly through her wet hair before her eyes met mine. I could see the desire shining in stormy blue depths, yet she was holding herself back.

Before I could open my mouth to speak, my wife was tugging me into her arms, her leather covered knee pressing lightly into my center, my arms wrapping around her neck. "Vex..!" I moaned, the woman leaning back against against a nearby tree and pulling me even closer, the friction against my core increasing. I couldn't help but grind against her, and the smirk that lighted on Vex's lips told me this had been her plan from the beginning.

"Don't hold back, Vie," my wife leaned in, purring into my ear. I had no choice but to give in to her will, coming undone at her command. My body trembled against the blonde's now drenched thigh, chest heaving as I tried to regain control of my muscle functions. Vex held me in her arms for what felt like hours, stroking my back as I came down from the heavenly plane of Oblivion.

"Gods Vex..." I breathed after my world consisted of more than just white.

The beautiful laugh that escaped my beloved made a smile come to my lips, nuzzling into her neck lovingly. "I'm a woman of my word love," she kissed my temple lightly before her voice took on a note that made my knees tremble, "I'll remind you once again why you call me Tigress later."

I shivered at the promise, my body already yearning to be undone once more. She could always drive me to a state of near-insanity with her words, the very depths of me aching and throbbing for her touch. There was no remedy...and I could live with that, the cost for forging such a bond with someone nothing in comparison to the fruits such a bond could bear.

"Now Vie, I know you didn't originally come here for this. What is it love?" the blonde questioned, arching at eyebrow at me as if to further emphasis her goal.

I nuzzled into her neck, placing a light kiss there before pulling away and doing what I could do look less disheveled. "Client wants us to sweep Dragon's Reach for some items in the Jarl's personal armory," I finally answered her question, pulling my clothing back onto my person.

"How much?"

"100,000 gold. We split for 25,000 each, the remaining 50,000 going into the vault," I strapped my sword around my waist, dark eyes meeting those of Vex.

"We should get a move on," she stated, rinsing the fabric of her leather briefly before she walked over to me, her eyes mischievous. "Wouldn't want to keep out party guests waiting, now, would we?"

* * *

**A/N: **An update?! Yea, that's right, an update. Now honestly, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story at all with the lack of reviews. If I wanted to right for myself I'd just jot it into a journal or something. This may or may not be the last update this thing is going to see depending on how well-recieved it is, and if I can find the motivation to balance it with the other stories I need to be working on.

Enough of my negativity, hope you enjoyed the read...give me some feedback!


End file.
